Zayne Carrick
Zayne Carrick war ein Jedi-Padawan. Biografie thumb|left|Zayne als Kind Er wurde als kleines Kind von seiner Mutter zu den Jedi gebracht und von ihnen ausgebildet. Sein Meister war Lucien. Zayne schloss viele Freundschaften mit seinen gleichaltrigen Padawan-Kameraden. Viele von ihnen wurden in den Status eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben, doch er nicht, da er viel falsch machte, zu den Ritualen zu spät kam und ziemlich tollpatschig war. Jagd nach Gryph Zayne Carrick war schon länger hinter den Ganoven Marn Hierogryph her. Der aber entkam ihn andauernd. Zayne zog sich deshalb einen Mantel mit Maske an und gab sich gegenüber Gryph als Kunde aus. Gryph bemerkte dies nicht und wollte ihn Sachen andrehen. Er packte dann ganz unerwartet Gryph am Arm und meinte er wäre verhaftet. Gryph aber startete den Schwebesessel auf dem Zayne gesessen hatte. Der Sessel flog auf Zayne zu, der auf diesem landete und mit hinfort gerissen wurde. Zayne fiel in die unendliche Tiefe der Stadt Taris. Der Jedi Alek rettete ihn, indem er mit einem Sprung von seinem Gleiter aus Zayne aus der Luft riss und auf einem gegenüberliegenden Dach landete. Er erzählte Zayne, dass Lucien Draay ihn geschickt hätte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch und so kam es, dass Alek, Zayne mit seinem Gleiter dort hin brachte, wo Alek mit ein paar anderen Jedi in die Schlacht gegen die Mandalorianer ziehen wollten. Alek verabschiedete sich von Zayne und so trennten sich ihre Wege. Zayne spürte Gryph abermals auf und folgte den Flüchtenden eine Leiter hinauf. Zayne setzte bei Gryph einen Gedankentrick ein, doch Gryph tat nur so als ob der Trick funktionieren würde und trat Zayne die Leiter hinunter. Er landete auf vielen Gleitern, von denen er aber immer wieder hinunter fiel, bis er durch eine Scheibe fiel und auf einem Tisch landete. Er sah ganz plötzlich um sich Lichtschwertklingen und erschrak. Es waren aber nur sein Meister Lucien Draay und ein paar andere Jedi, die ein Bankett feierten und sich selber über das überraschende kommen von Zayne durchs Fenster erschraken. thumb|left|Zayne zerbricht einen Tisch Sein Meister wies ihn zurecht und zur guter Letzt zerbrach auch noch der Tisch auf dem Zayne lag. Er musste von seinem Geld den Besitzer des Restaurants entschädigen, sprang dann aber ohne abzuwarten wie viel er zahlen musste aus dem Fenster, weil er wieder Gryph sah. Zayne warf Gryph einen Beutel Credits vor die Füße, die der nicht liegen lassen konnte und packte ihn dann. Gryph warf das Geld in die Luft, so das es überall verteilt wurde. Die umstehenden Leute fingen sofort an sich um das Geld zu streiten, während Gryph in diesem Aufruhr zu flüchten versuchte. Zayne jedoch benutzte seine Macht und ließ den erstaunten Gryph über den Boden schweben. Zayne fesselte Gryph an seinen Gleiter und flog so schnell er konnte zu den Bankett, der Padawan Rangerhöhung. Dort angekommen ließ er Gryph im Gleiter angekettet zurück. Padawan-Massaker auf Taris thumb|right|Zayne wird Zeuge des [[Padawan Massaker von Taris]] Als er wie immer zu spät zu einem Ritual kam, sah er, dass sein Meister Lucien und die anderen vier Meister Q'Anilia, Xamar, Raana Tey und Feln seine Freunde getötet hatten. Er floh und die Meister verfolgten ihn. Zayne entkam und schaffte es bis zu seinem Speeder, sprang in diesem und startete ihn. Die Jedi Raana Tey aber wollte ihn mit einem gezielten Lichtschwertschlag stoppen. Sie traf aber nur das Cockpit in dem Gryph saß. Gryph schaffte es hinter Zayne auf dem Sitz zu springen und war entsetzt als er sah, dass sie von Feln, Lucien, Raana Tey und Xamar verfolgt wurden. Zayne steuerte in eine Kantine, wo sich Gryph und er in einem Müllschacht versteckten. Von dort entkamen sie auf die Straße. Als sie dann um eine Ecke bogen, sahen sie einen Steckbrief an einer riesigen Leinwand, der Zayne abbildete. Dann erschien ein Steckbrief von Gryph, wo es hieß, dass er nur ein kleiner Ganove wäre. Gryph regte sich darüber auf, weil er der Meinung war, dass er ein kriminelles Genie war. Gryph und Zayne gingen daraufhin in eine Bar. Zayne hatte sich einen Mantel angezogen damit ihn niemand erkannte. Als sie aus der Bar kamen, sagte Gryph das er Zayne helfen würde, sich vor seinem Meister zu verstecken, stellte aber die Bedingung, dass Zayne vorher seinen Padawan Zopf abschneiden solle, was Zayne dann auch tat. thumb|left|Zayne flieht vor den Jedi Mördern Gryph führte Zayne daraufhin in die Unterwelt von Taris. Er erzählte Zayne, dass er beabsichtigte, sich in den Slums zu verstecken. Sie fuhren auf einem Müllwagen mit und stiegen dann aus, als der Wookiee, der den Wagen fuhr, es ihnen sagte. Bevor sie untertauchen konnten, wurden sie von ein paar Kopfgeldjägern entdeckt und festgehalten. Gryph wurde sie aber durch einen Trick los. Er erzählte ihnen das der Wookiee, der den Wagen steuerte, im Geschirr des Tieres, das den Wagen zog, Gewürze eingenäht hatte. Diese gingen gleich ans Werk, um die Gewürze zu stehlen. Zayne wunderte sich als Gryph ihn nicht in die Slums brachte. Er sagte das war ein Trick von ihm. Zayne dachte, sie gingen in die Slums und die Meister spürten es. Sie waren erstmal dann mit den Rakghouls aus den Slums beschäftigt, die dort ihr Unwesen trieben. Gryph wollte in Wirklichkeit zu seinem Freund Camper. Gryph meinte zumindest, dass er sein Freund wäre. Camper wohnte auf einem Schrottplatz und als Gryph und Zayne diesen betraten stürzten, um sie herum Schrott auf sie hinunter. Das war eine Falle von der Arkanianerin Jarael gewesen. Sie kam hinter dem Schrotthaufen zum Vorschein und griff Zayne an. Zayne verteidigte sich so gut es ging mit seinem Lichtschwert, wurde dann aber von ihr mit einem Nervenschocker in die Schulter getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Jarael sagte, sie sollen beide verschwinden, doch Gryph hielt nichts davon und rannte an ihr vorbei zu Camper. Dieser aber konnte ihn eben so wenig leiden und schickte ihn fort. Gryph blieb aber und redete weiter auf Camper ein. Plötzlich tauchten die Jedi-Meister von Zayne wieder auf und hatten sogar die Kommandantin von Taris und Soldaten dabei, um ihn zu fassen. Jarael und Camper fanden das ziemlich auf sich bezogen und flogen mit ihrem als Haus getarnten Raumschiff ins All. Das Raumschiff hieß Die letzte Zuflucht. Zayne und Gryph waren beim Start noch an Bord und kamen so mit ihnen mit. Schurken-Mond thumb|right|Zayne sucht Elbee auf dem Schurken Mond Die Letzte Zuflucht wurde von der Regierung von Taris verfolgt. Sie schickten ihnen drei Schiffe hinterher. Doch als das Schiff durch ein Asteroidenfeld flog, blieben die Verfolger zurück. Die Verfolgten passierten den Schurken-Mond. Zayne beschloss, dort anzuhalten, da er gerne wissen wollte, was seine Meister dort getan hatten, als er und seine Mit-Padawane mit verbundenen Augen von der einen Seite des Schurken-Mondes zur anderen Seite laufen mussten. Es war eine Stunde Zeit bis der erste Padawan auf der anderen Seite ankam, wo die Meister warteten. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Droide Elbee seinerzeit bei seinen Meistern gewesen war. Doch als er und seine Padawane wieder von ihrer Aufgabe zurückkehrten, war der Droide angeblich von einer Klippe gestürzt. Da Camper gut darin war, elektronische Sachen zu reparieren, beschloss er, den Droiden zu finden, was ihm tatsächlich auch gelang. Nur als er und Jarael, die mitgekommen war, um ihm zu helfen, den Droiden zurück an Bord bringen wollten, wurden sie abermals von Lucien und den anderen vier Meistern überrascht. Trotzdem konnten sie fliehen, da die Letzte Zuflucht das Schiff der Jedi zerstörte und Zayne und Jarael an Bord nahm und so keine Verfolger mehr hatte. Denn die fünf Jedi-Meister, blieben dadurch erstmal auf dem Schurken-Mond zurück. Geheimnis der Meister Camper reparierte den Droiden, Elbee, für Zayne. Anschließend aktivierte er die Aufzeichnungen des Droiden vor dessen Zerstörung. In der Aufnahme ging es darum, dass die vier Meister Q'Anilia, Xamar, Raana Tey und Feln, die in den Künsten der Voraussagung ausgebildet waren, meditierten. Sie sahen, dass ein neuer Sith zurückkehren und sie alle töten werde. Sie erkannten nur, dass die Sith-Gestalt einen Raumanzug beziehungsweise einen Überlebensanzug trug. Da alle Padawane von ihnen auf dem Schurken-Mond einen solchen Schutzanzug trugen, gingen sie davon aus, dass einer der Padawane der Sith war. Die Meister beschlossen, die Schüler bei der Ernennungszeremonie zum Jedi-Ritter zu töten. Zayne war darüber sehr schockiert. Flucht thumb|left|Zayne wird von Kopfgeldjägern nach Taris überführt. Ein wenig später tauchten Kopfgeldjäger auf, die Marn Hierogryph bestechen konnte. Aber sie ließen nur Gryph, Jarael und Camper laufen, da Zayne zu viel Kopfgeld wert war. Sie mussten aber bis zur Übergabe Zaynes an Bord bleiben. thumb|right|Jarael rettet Zayne Zayne plante, in der Nacht aus der Gefangenschaft zu fliehen. Er wurde jedoch von Jarael gestellt und sie sagte ihm, es wäre feige, wenn er weglaufen und sie alle im Stich lassen würde. Sie riet ihm auch, sich zu stellen, was er dann auch tat. Er wurde dann von den Kopfgeldjägern nach Taris überführt und zu Lucien gebracht. Bei Lucien angekommen, wollte der Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying ausgezahlt werden. Doch Lucien sagte zu ihm, er wolle das Shuttle des Kopfgeldjägers haben, um an Bord des Schiffes gehen zu können, wo sich Camper, Gryph und Jarael befanden. Lucien wollte nämlich den Mitwissenden Snivvianer auch töten. Doch Valius Ying war an Passagiere nicht interessiert. Daraufhin erschlug Lucien Valius Ying. Dann als Lucien Zayne töten wollte, kam durchs Dach des Hauses eine Gestalt in einem Überlebensanzug. Die Gestallt hielt ein Lichtschwert in der Hand. Die fünf Jedi-Meister waren erstmal abgeschreckt und handelten nicht. Als die Meister begriffen, dass das alles eine Rettungsaktion war, wollten sie ihre Lichtschwerter benutzen. Doch bevor sie dies tun konnten, entnahm Zayne ihnen die Lichtschwerter mit der Macht und schleuderte diese aus dem Fenster. Dann flohen er und Jarael, die in dem Überlebensanzug gesteckt hatte aufs Dach des Hauses. Dann kam das Raumschiff die letzte Zuflucht angeflogen und sie stiegen ein. Im Inneren fand Zayne auch Gryph wieder, der ihn anbot, mit ihm durch die Galaxis zu ziehen. Zayne sagte zu. Später ließ er den fünf Jedi-Meistern eine Nachricht zukommen, in der er ihnen mitteilte, dass er alle von ihnen jagen würde. Der, der von ihnen als letztes übrig bliebe, würde weiter leben, ihn aber um Vergebung anflehen. Außerdem verkündete er, von nun an kein Jedi mehr zu sein. Ein Trick Zayne Carrick freundete sich inzwischen mit Jarael und Camper an. Sie flogen alle gemeinsam, natürlich auch mit Gryph, nach Vanquo. Dort tarnte sich Zayne als Bettler und wollte von den in einem Lager lebenden Soldaten der Republik Essen haben. Doch einer von ihnen, namens Zem beleidigte ihn und sagte, er solle verschwinden. Eine andere Soldatin aber, die dazu kam, gab ihn Reste zu essen. Plötzlich kam eine Holonachricht, die eine Jedi namens Q'Anilia sendete. Die Nachricht beinhaltete das die Mandalorianer auf Vanquo einfallen würden. Dann brach die Nachricht ab. Zem sagte, es wäre nur ein Scherz eines anderen Soldaten, der seinen Spaß haben wollte. Zayne setzte darauf hin einen Gedankentrick ein, damit Zem seine Aussage veränderte und sagte, dass die Mandalorianer kommen würden. Die Soldaten flohen alle als die Hauptbaracke plötzlich anfing zu wackeln und zu brennen. Zayne rannte noch hinter den Schiffen her und sagte, sie sollen ihn mitnehmen, doch sie ließen ihn einfach zurück. Dann lief er hinter die Baracke, wo Gryph ein Feuer gemacht hatte, Elbee an der Wand der Baracke rüttelte und Jarael mit einem Empfänger den Camper entwickelt hatte, die Jedi Q'Anilia spielte. Das war ein Trick, den die vier entwickelt hatten, um die Soldaten zu vertreiben und ihre Rohstoffe nutzen zu können. Die Mandalorianer Während Gryph die Baracken ausplünderte, übte Jarael mit Zaynes Lichtschwert in dem Militärdorf bis plötzlich, Gryph aus den Dorf zu Camper und Zayne lief. Er sagte, dass die Mandalorianer Vanquo angreifen würden. Sie sahen alle zu wie die Mandalorianer Jarael überrumpelten und mitnahmen. Camper war entsetzt und wollte zu ihr, doch Zayne hielt ihn fest und zerrte ihn Richtung letzte Zuflucht. Doch die Mandalorianer kamen immer näher und deshalb sagte Zayne zu Elbee, dass Lucien weiß, dass Camper, Elbee reparierte und ihn deshalb töten wollte. Deshalb nahm Elbee Camper und rannte Richtung Schiff. Zayne und Gryph verschanzten sich im Wald und beschossen die Mandalorianer. Dann rannten sie weiter Richtung Schiff. Als sie fast im Schiff waren wurde Zayne von einem Mandalorianer nieder geworfen. Der Mandalorianer zielte auf ihn und plötzlich flog der Mandalorianer in das Schiff und wollte damit wegfliegen. Elbee hielt sich an der offenen Rampe fest, während Zayne und Gryph sich an Elbees Beinen festhielten. Als die Rampe zuging retteten sich alle in das Schiff, nur Elbee kam ein leicht verletzt davon, da er seine Hand zu spät aus der zugehenden Rampe zog. Rohlan Dyre thumb|left|Der Mandalorianer [[Rohlan Dyre]] Zayne fragte sich gerade wo Camper war, als plötzlich der Mandalorianer, der ihnen das Schiff klaute, in den Laderaum geschlagen wurde, wo sich er, Gryph und Elbee aufhielten. Er flog gegen Gryph, der Sprengsätze in einer Tasche hatte. Die Sprengsätze kippten aus und rollten durchs Schiff. Zayne kam sofort und druckte den Mandalorianer zu Boden. Doch der Mandalorianer war stärker und brachte Zayne selbst zu Boden und packte ihn am Hals, zog ein Messer, was er stechbereit über Zayne hielt. Zayne sagte dann zu Elbee das der Mandalorianer daran Schuld war das Elbee die Hand verlor. Elbee packte daraufhin den Mandalorianer und schlug ihn zu Boden. Danach sperrten Zayne und Gryph ihn in eine Schmuggel Kiste. Etwas später, kam Gryph zu Zayne und sagte ihn das Camper den Mandalorianischen Raum ansteuerte um Jarael zu retten. Plötzlich fing der Mandalorianer in der Kiste an zu sprechen. Er sagte, sie sollen ihn raus lassen und dann würde er ihnen bei der Befreiung von Jarael helfen. Sie ließen ihn raus und er erzählte ihnen, dass sein Name Rohlan Dyre sei. Er war ein mandalorianischer Krieger und in einem anderen Leben hätte er Mandalore werden können, doch er ging bei den Mandalorianern als Deserteur durch, weil er Fragen gestellt hatte, die der Mandalore nicht beantworten wollte. Als sie ihn dann zur Schlacht riefen, hatte er nicht geantwortet. Er wurde immer wieder an die Front geschickt, war aber immer wieder geflohen. Sie hatten ihn immer wieder geschnappt und abermals an die Front geschickt in der Hoffnung er wurde bei einem Kampf sterben. Flashpoint thumb|right|Demagol schlägt Zayne Rohlan Dyre brachte Zayne und seine Freunde sicher runter auf Flashpoint, wo die Mandalorianer Jarael gefangen hielten. Da er selber Mandalorianer war bekam er selbst keine Probleme und konnte ohne aufgehalten werden dort landen, zumal er ihnen sagte, er habe einen Jedi an Bord, den er an Demagol weiter geben wollte. Rohlan Dyre brachte Zayne zu Demagol, der Experimente mit Jedi machte, um an ihre Macht zu kommen, und bat diesem darum Zayne zuerst für seine Experimente zu benutzen. Demagol stimmte zu und nahm Zayne zuerst heran, da Rohlan im sagte, er müsste schnell wieder an die Front und wollte noch sehen wie Demagol ihn folterte. Zayne wurde auf den Foltertisch gebunden. Er setzte einen vorgetäuschten Gedankentrick bei Rohlan ein, der einfach nur seine Worte wiederholte. Demagol schlug Zayne daraufhin, drehte sich um und bekam einen Schlagknüppel ins Gesicht gerammt. Danach befreite Rohlan Zayne. Zayne zog Demagols Rüstung an und ging mit Rohlan raus. Als sie durch die Gruppe gefangener Jedi liefen, wo auch Jarael war, taten Zayne und Rohlan so als ob Zayne bei den Experimenten gestorben sei und führten darüber ein vorgetäuschtes Gespräch. thumb|left|Zayne in Demagols Rüstung Jarael hörte es und packte Zayne, der aussah wie Demagol, am Hals und würgte ihn. Sie ließ dann los als Zayne ihr etwas über die Gedanken sagte. Zayne und Rohlan begaben sich aus dem Forschungszentrum raus, wo Zayne Minen anbrachte, die Gryph draußen hingelegt hatte. Er brachte sie mit der Macht unauffällig überall an die Schiffe und Wände an. Dann schickte Gryph eine Nachricht per Holo und erzählte dort, dass er überall Minen angebracht hätte. Dabei gab er sich als ein gewisser Admiral Hierogryph aus und ließ die Minen in die Luft gehen. Die Mandalorianer evakuierten darauf Flashpoint, da Gryph sagte, er habe noch mehr Minen auf Flashpoint installiert. Zayne tat so als ob ihm seine Forschungsunterlagen sehr wichtig wären und rannte zurück ins Labor. Rohlan sagte den Mandalorianern, er würde Demagol dort rausholen und sicher von Flashpoint wegbringen. In Wirklichkeit befreiten Zayne und Rohlan aber die Jedi und brachten sie dann in die Schiffe, die noch draußen standen. Demagol wurde mit den Jedi nach Coruscant gebracht. Unter den Jedi befand sich auch Alek, der Zayne schon mal über den Weg gelaufen war. Zayne sagte ihn, er solle an diese Befreiungstat denken wenn er etwas negatives, über ihn hören sollte. Rohlan ging eigentlich mit den Jedi nach Coruscant, aber was Zayne nicht wusste war, dass er sich heimlich in die letzte Zuflucht schlich und sich dort in der Kiste versteckte, wo er vorher gefangen gehalten wurde. Telerath thumb|right|Zaynes Vater [[Arvan Carrick]] Zayne und seine Freunde brachten Geld. Deshalb gab Gryph auf Telerath sein Konto und dessen Nummer bekannt. Sie flogen sofort dorthin. Camper und Jarael verließen das Raumschiff, während die gesuchten Zayne und Gryph im Schiff blieben. Camper gab sich dort als Baron Hierogryph aus, um an das Geld auf dem Konto zu kommen. Was Zayne nicht sehen konnte und was Camper und Jarael nicht wussten, war, dass der Banker, der sie bediente Arvan Carrick, der Vater von Zayne war. Dieser wurde von zwei Ithorianer namens Del Moomo und Dob Moomo entführt. Zayne wollte ihn zurückholen, da er ihnen das Geld noch geben sollte. Als Zayne dann sah, dass es sich um seinen Vater handelte wunderte er sich und wurde von dem Entführer Dob weg geschlagen. Gryph entwickelte einen Plan. Er sprach den einen, von den Moomos Dob, an und erzählte ihm, er solle das Kopfgeld für Arvan Carrick einkassieren. Es war zwar auf diesen kein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden, aber die Moomo-Brüder waren nicht sehr intelligent. Dann sagte er, er wüsste wo Zayne Carrick ist. Das Kopfgeld sollte er sich auch noch holen. Dob betrog daraufhin seinen Bruder, indem er ihm sagte, er wolle kurz mit dem Menschen raus, damit dieser an mangelndem Auslauf nicht starb. Zayne schlich sich währenddessen in das Haus der Moomos und befreite seinen Vater. Als er damit fertig war ließ er einen der Moomos, einen harten Gegenstand gegen den Hinterkopf fliegen. Der dachte, es wäre sein Bruder und es entstand eine Schlägerei. Zayne und sein Vater flohen in dem Gewirr. Nach der Aktion erfuhr Zayne von seinem Vater, dass Raana Tey hinter dieser Aktion steckte. Zayne setzte sie daraufhin ganz oben auf seine Todesliste. Zayne schickte seinen Vater nach Dantooine in die Jedi-Enklave zu seinem früheren Meister Vandar Tokare, damit Arvan nicht noch mal Opfer einer Aktion Raana Teys oder von den anderen vier Meistern werden konnte. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: Stunde der Wahrheit'' Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne Carrick, Zayne en:Zayne Carrick